who is battosai
by 61394
Summary: voldemort is dead the wizarding world is celebrating and the order is trying to find the idenity of battosai


_Who is Battōsai?_

Last time on Battōsai

"Their blood may have been pure but their souls were as black as their cloaks and now Tom Riddle you will die next to your father's grave" said Battōsai

"You dare call me that name AVADA KEDAVRA" green light surged from his wand and directly hit Battōsai the force behind the curse even pushed him back

"You know I was expecting more from the wizard everyone is too cowardly to say his name or the girl who lived to break out of some weak vines your both pathetic" Battōsai then held his sword in a reverse grip "I've killed you six times now it's time for number seven"

Faster than Voldemort could react Battōsai swung his blade in a triangle cutting his arms and his entire chest off in three swings leaving the corpse of tom riddle at the foot of his father's grave Battōsai then walks up to Rose and cuts her free

"Get out of my face witch return to Hogwarts where belong"

"You can't talk to me that way who do you think you are"

"I thought this was established I am Battōsai killer of Voldemort now unless you wish to share his fate grab your little port key and get out of my sight"

Rose fearing for her life grabbed her wand and went to the port key which transported her back to Hogwarts to spread the legend of Battōsai

"The prophecy has been fulfilled"

And now we shall start please before finishing this sentence take the time to go to the bath room or get food or drink thank you

Rose Potter apparated outside of the maze her body collapsing

"Lady Rose is unconscious" someone in the audience said

"You know who must have returned only he stands even a chance against Lady Rose"

"Lady Rose will slaughter him" said another

Lily and James Potter ran up to their 'only' child's side along with professor Dumbledore "Rose sweetheart who did this to you" said Lily

Rose opened her eyes for a second and said the name that had engraved great fear into her heart the name of Battōsai

"Lily James while we all are curious about this Battōsai Rose needs medical attention"

"Your right Professor I'll take her to the hospital wing" said James picking his daughter up bridal style before running to the castle

Meanwhile in a house in an unknown location Battōsai entered

"Welcome home my love" Battōsai turned to see a girl about five foot two with long blonde hair that went past her back D cup breasts and a figure women would kill for

"Hello Rika"

Rika smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck "Is it done"

"Yes Riddle and his death eaters died today" Rika smiled "excellent now will you take off that armor I want to give my triumphant husband a reward" she said in a lust filled voice

"Anything for you Rika"

Battōsai stepped back from Rika and began taking off his armor first the boots showing that he was much shorter as tall as Rika then the pants then the arms and finally the helmet revealing a boy about fourteen who was a male version of Rose Potter

Rika licked her lips "Well Harry all that time in the armor hasn't damaged your good looks now for your reward"

While Harry was being 'rewarded' for defeating the dark lord Voldemort Dumbledore had assembled the entire order of the phoenix in the Hogwarts great hall

"Thank you for coming so quickly"

"What's this about Albus everyone has been celebrating since Potters brat beheaded Voldemort" said Severus "I have more important things to do then discuss her election to minister of magic"

"But it wasn't Rose who killed Voldemort it seems an unknown has entered the game and was capable of doing what wizards have tried to accomplish for decades"

The entire order had surprised expressions on their faces "ladies gentlemen we must find the one that calls himself Battōsai and find out what his intentions are"

"What do we know of his abilities" asked Mad Eye Moody

"from Rose's memory we were able to find out that he is a master swordsman his armor is somehow immune to magic and the most disturbing thing of all is that he's a master of Pain"

"Pain what is Pain" asked Nyphador Ow I mean Tonks yeesh she really hates her name (the only breaking of the fourth wall in this story)

"I can explain Pain is a fighting style created by the goblins the purpose is to never waste a single movement and cause the maximum pain to your opponent before ending the victims life"

"AND YOUR SAYING A POTTENTIALLY DARK WIZARD IS RUNNING AROUND WITH THIS DEADLY SWORDS STYLE THAT COULD BE USED TO HURT MY FUTURE DAUGHTER IN LAW" Molly Weasly roared

"Do we have any suspects" asked Mad eye

"Apparently whoever it is despises Rose with a passion"

"Surely that lowers the possible suspects" said Tonks

"Yes but that still doesen't awnser the question who is Battōsai"

Ok I'm ending it here I think I'll do one more story in this universe oh and message to all harry potter fans

The diary of A S Potter by J K Rowling will be in stores on April 1 2013


End file.
